Silver Order: Noble's Rising
by Paintings
Summary: Aida passes away, and leaves Kole on the run from the silver order. Alicia, the daughter of the rogue noble princess; Aida and the Ex-Eagle member, Kole. Taken into hiding; Zander, Tillie, 19 year old daughter; Zilith and husband, were ordered to care for Alicia, and keep her safe from the rest of the silver order. While running, Alicia was to discover who she really was to be.


The hot dry air, and blazing sun beat down across the sandy scales of Adeshia. Alicia was a young seventeen year old girl, wandering the streets alone. Behind her was the beautiful sun setting and the glorious moon rising. Wearing a silky sleeveless top and wrap around skirt, with a pair of mangled sandals. Her hair was a tangled mess of dark reddish brown, with dangling strands of white streaks. Wrists were scratched up and swollen with bruises, ankles cut deep from result of previous kidnappings she had run into before she left Valond. Alicia hadn't always been on her own, only for a total of 1, single week that is. Prior to this week, Alicia had previouly lived in the company of Zander, a moon elf; or moonie in other words, Tillie a dwarf, her husband Airdan another moonie, and their daughter Zilith whom was half dwarf, half moonie. All of whom had raised her since she was only 3 years of age, but that all changed when she over heard them discussing something one night, something that changed everything she had thought she knew. Just recently had decided to run away, in hopes of discovering her own path, the truth; that so many people kept hidden from her.

She had no siblings of which she could remember, only having few friends, to give her guidance. Being left to fend for herself, she no longer trusted anyone who came close to her. Wandering the endless streets of Adeshia. Alicia strayed away from Valond, scavenged for food; searching through nearly empty garbage barrels, desparently looking for something to eat. As Alicia rummaged through each barrel, she heard voices echoing down another alleyway, 2 blocks from where she stood. She could hear the rumbling of footsteps growing closer and closer; she knew that she needed to flee these streets immediately, at least before those wannabe thugs showed up, in search of her. She gave out a nervous laugh, to think, it was all because she cheated their money away from them. Well It did serve them right for cheating the towns people of their rightfully earned paychecks; She thought to herself with a grin. Due to her Kaleik hearing, Alicia could escape from pretty much any situation; but when it comes to nobles, she knew she hardly had a chance.

Using her speed, she dodged through town, to a less socluded area. She had hidden behind several street vender's carts, when suddenly she was yanked back by white haired men, and glowing ruby red like eyes. She tried her best to scream, but she knew she was caught. With the nobles abilities, she could hardly keep track of their whereabouts. Alicia froze stone cold, she felt her whole body trembling with fear, her right green eye and plain white one, ready to shed tears at any moment. Alicia could hear the pounding of more footsteps approaching, from clear across the other side of town. She knew reinforcements would reach them soon. She couldn't close her eyes, she didn't even blink for fear of her existence to end right there and then if she dared look away. Those stone cold ruby red eyes periced through her soul like daggers to her heart. The white haired men grinned sinisterly, one of them yanking Alicia from the ground with such force, it would have dislocated.

"You are a hard girl to find, no wonder our leader wants you so badly; hmm, I knew there was something different about you, the moment I saw you. You are Kaleik, but not only that your part noble." Their grins twisted in the most foulest of ways, their sharp teeth shining against the moonlight. 'How do they know who I am?' Alicia thought, 'Who am I?' She thought to herself quietly. "Who am I?" She asked the 2 men kneeling in front of her, blocking her escape routes. "You are a rare specimen, no wonder you look so much alike." The 2nd guy stated plainly. "What?" Alicia managed to squeak out, terrified. "You are Different from the others. A very powerful Specimen indeed." spoke the 2nd man with greed in his Ruby red eyes. "Indeed." the first man stated in agreement.

Alicia heard the footsteps stop abruptly as they approached their comrades. "Daven, what are you doing?" spoke a somewhat familiar voice. Daven, whom was the first man spoke, turning his head in the direction of the voice. "Oh nothing really, just getting to know this fine specimen of ours, wouldn't you do the same as I?" He said with a snicker. Another man stepped forward with anger and annoyance in his voice. "Daven, how dare you disrespect prince Galen!" Daven Only chuckled half hardily. Prince Galen stepped forward placing a hand on the young lutenits shoulder. "It's alright Van." Galen said with a sly smile. Stepping toward Alicia and the 2 soldiers holding her captive, Prince Galen knelt in front of the young girl with gentleness. "I am sorry, if these 2 treated you unfairly." He said gesturing to the 2 men whom by now, stepped away.

Alicia tried to speak, but her voice broke out timidly and uneven. "It's...it's alright." She finally managed after the longest while. Prince Galen sighed, smiling with warmth; "I see." He said, standing and facing the direction of the 2 men. "Samuel, Daven; What you've done tonight is inexcusable." He stated with a very unpleasant frown. He pointed to the young lutenit who spoke earlier, "You and the rest of my men, take these 2 Traitors; and send them to the Dungeons back in Valond." The man nodded, "Nathaniel, Jeb, please stay here for a moment if you could." He said before excusing the rest of his soldiers. They nodded and came to stand by their young princes side. "Alicia, please look at me..." Prince Galen said to the still timid young girl. She looked up, peering into his mesmerizing gaze. "How...How did you know my name?" She asked frightened only a little this time.

"Well..." the young prince chuckled to himself in amusement. "I am The leader of the Silver Order." Alicia gasped slightly under her breath. "The Sliver order? I don't understand, what is The Silver Order?" She asked questioningly, although knowing something wasn't quite right with these 3 men. All three men stood wide eyed at the young girl, soon after they immediately burst into laughter. "You will find out soon enough." Spoke a man whom Alicia presumed was Samuel. "Yeah, but right now, you need to take it easy." Nathaniel said in agreement. Alicia nodded slightly, but she felt herself fill with unease, she could hear the shallow breathing of someone nearby. Where that person was, she had no idea; but she knew that they were watching her. The 3 men saw Alicia's expression, and she knew they could sense it too, the presence of someone else. Nathaniel and Samuel looked around, studying their surrounding's carefully. Prince Galen helped Alicia up from the sandy dirt surfaced ground. "We need to get you out of this heated weather, you'll get dehydrated if we don't get some water or other liquid substance in you soon." Alicia was oblivious till now, she felt her forehead, pulling away because of the escalated temperature and sweat beating down her brow. She suddenly felt queasy in her stomach, light headed and completely out of breath, she did not notice her surrounding's darkening slowly all around her, before it was too late; everything went black.

Alicia collapsed in Prince Galen's arms, her body heated to unnatural temperatures. Lifting her carefully, Galen held the young girl securely to his chest; bridal style. Her defenseless form sunk into Galen's figure, shadowing her form, almost entirely. "Prince Galen..." Spoke a new strangers voice. Galen and his 2 other partners turned, seeing a figure dressed in black clothing only a few feet away. "And to whom to I owe the Pleasure to be speaking with, this fine evening?" Galen asked in a sarcastic tone. The stranger removed his cloaked hood, revealing a man with a pair of Fox ears and a long flowing Fox tail. His hair was a mixture between brown and blonde, matching with his ears and tail. "A lith, how interesting." He said looking mildly amused. "You will not be taking that girl, Prince Galen." Spoke the Annoyed stranger to the Prince. "And Why ever not?" Galen asked teasingly back to the stranger. "Someone as her, does not belong in the hands of foul nobles like you and the Silver Order." He said proud and clear. "Kill him." Ordered Galen to Nathaniel and Samuel, and stepping aside for them to take action. Prince Galen seemed quite amused with this battle, and constantly laughed to himself quietly. His soldiers attacked, but they were no match; their swords flung from their hands and clear down the dusty road. The 2 men stared in astonishment, soon choosing to scramble away from the battle all at once. Prince Galen sighed, "Good help is so hard to find these days." He said, Placing young Alicia propped up against a nearby wall. Pulling out his sword, the young prince snickered; "I out match those 2 fools, so don't think you can beat me." He said sternly with a hint of Pride. "I wouldn't dream of it." was all the stranger said before the battle between them, sprung into action.


End file.
